1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to colostomy appliances and more particularly to a colostomy appliance having an improved closable gas collecting means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The accumulation of gas in colostomy bags, or pouches, and the escape of gas from such pouches has presented difficulties and embarrassment to persons using the device, and numerous devices have been developed in an effort to solve the problem. Initially, it was the practice to provide small openings near the top of such pouches to permit the escape of gas more or less continuously. While this arrangement generally avoided discomfort resulting from pressure in the pouch, it nevertheless was not satisfactory in that venting could not be controlled and the escaping gas was frequently embarrassing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,055,368 to Baxter discloses a colostomy drainage pouch including an integral vent in the form of a labyrinth-type seal at the top designed to facilitate the discharge of gas upon squeezing or applying pressure to the pouch. This seal arrangement theortically avoided the escape of liquids which was a further problem with the prior pouches having simple punctures or openings at the top. While this arrangement was an improvement, it nevertheless presented a problem in that the venting of gas could not always be controlled.
A colostomy bag apparatus employing a manually operable gas escape valve is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,535 to Diack. This apparatus also includes a gas filter having a filling of activated charcoal or other suitable chemical material intended to reduce odors of gas escaping through the filter when the vent valve is opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,667,167 to Raiche discloses a colostomy pouch including a separate gas collecting bag in the form of an inflatable rubber balloon-like sack, attached to a rigid vent by stretching its mouth onto a fixed nipple. An elastic band retained the sack in place. A difficulty with this arrangement, however, was that excessive gas pressure was required in the waste collecting pouch to inflate the gas collecting sack. Further, no means was provided for closing the vent or for closing the gas collecting sack when removed from the vent.